Generally employed for the purposes of personal protection are handguns. Drawbacks of the usual handguns are that size and weight make the gun difficult to carry and conceal, or keep in a safe place. Also, where a handgun is used for self-defence, the gun has to be removed from its carrying position, often a holster, and such removal can be difficult for the user to achieve in a stress situation. When a handgun is used for protection, usually one or possibly two rounds are fired. Either the handgun has been removed from the user at such a juncture in time or the attacker has been struck and the gun is no longer required.
In consequence of the difficulties associated with using a handgun, and the delays in removing it from its carrying position, handguns are often removed from a would-be user prior to same being fired. This is particularly so in a close combat situation.
It will be appreciated that where a firearm contains only one or two cartridges it is important that it can be quickly and effectively fired. For this reason the trigger mechanism should be of a design which enables it to be quickly and easily discharged without requiring dextrous manipulation.
It is the object of this invention to provide a firearm which need not be removed from its carrying position prior to it being fired and which can be brought into an operative condition more easily than handguns in the form in which they are commonly known.
It is another object of this invention to provide a firearm particularly adapted for close combat situations and wherein the sighting and firing of the firearm can be achieved swiftly and easily.